beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Silas Karlisle
Silas Karlisle, known as in the Japanese version, is a character appearing in the anime/manga series, Beyblade Burst Evolution. He is a member of BC Sol and was briefly a member of Sunbat United. His Beyblade is Satomb S3 2Glaive Loop. Appearance Silas wears a sleeveless black fur-trimmed green jacket over a black shirt. His shirt has a rip that goes across the bottom of it which makes it shorter above his belly button. He also wears a brown belt with a purple "S" design in the center, black gloves, brown boots, and dark brown pants. He also has a purple circular mark with a beyblade symbol on his left shoulder. Silas has messy green hair with a yellow lightning-shaped streak hanging over his eyes. He wears purple tinted triangular glasses as a facial accessory. He also has sharp teeth, like Xander Shakadera and Lui Shirosagi. In Turbo, Silas still has his green jacket and brown belt with the purple "S" buckle, but now wears a medium-aquamarine turtle-neck shirt, black gloves with a lime stripe from the middle and ring finger sleeves and extending up to the v-shaped cuff, brown pants with two diagonal lime stripes on each thigh area, and dark-gray boots with knee pads. Personality Silas is quite rude and arrogant. He is a confident Blader and doesn't care about other's Beys as seen when his Bey, Satomb S3, flings Valt's Valtryek V2 into a pillar, cracking its Layer. Silas only truly tries his hardest against opponents that he believes are strong, as he is normally left-handed, but sacrifices power and launches with his right hand when he faces Valt Aoi and other Bladers to show how he disrespects their abilities or doesn't see them as true opponents. Silas also has a habit of getting the cricks out of his neck when he is trying to intimidate the Bladers that he is facing or when he is sure that he will triumph over them. When he is bothered, Silas becomes much more rude and snappish, and doesn't answer any questions. Silas also is known across the world as a powerful Blader, as before he joined BC Sol he went to many dojos and battled to improve his skills. There, he met and defeated scores of Bladers, not caring about how they were hurt or if he burst their Beys. Silas' biggest problem is his arrogance. His arrogance is almost as high as Lui's which cost him important matches. One good example of this was during the World League where he battled Free De La Hoya and lost simply because of his overconfidence, becoming blind that when he used Cyclone Loop his rollers nullified Fafnir F3's Drain Spin but moved his Layer causing Satomb S3 to Burst. However, over the course of the series, Silas eventually mellows out and becomes nicer towards his peers, especially towards Valt Aoi, though he still retains some of his original arrogance at times such as when he faced Lui in the International Blader's Cup. Silas also has trouble fitting in and making friends due to his arrogance. He sometimes is annoyed when his teammates are cheering for him, but not always. He also keeps his distance from others with for example crossing his arms, which can be whether seen as him being disrespectful or even as a secret insecurity, since he has trouble getting along with others and he doesn't seem to like nice talk and body contact. Later in Evolution, he starts getting along more with his peers, giving Valt for example advice and indirectly supporting them. Biography Silas is introduced in the first episode of Beyblade Burst Evolution. He’s first seen challenging one of the strongest Bladers in the neighborhood, Pablo, while Valt and Kit watch. After easily winning the match with a Burst Finish, he is challenged by Valt. Just like the battle against Pablo, Silas manages to beat Valt with a Burst Finish as well. The Burst Finish caused Valtryek V2 to go flying into a nearby pillar, causing it to crack. Silas taunts Valt and leaves shortly after. Silas is approached by Valt later on in the episode who demands a rematch after evolving his Bey. During the rematch, Valt beats Silas with a Burst Finish, making Silas genuinely surprised at his loss. Silas leaves the stadium claiming that he’ll remember the match. Silas is next seen when BC Sol goes against Sunbat United. He loses a round and gets scolded by Wakiya who says that his team has no room for losers. This prompts Silas to leave Sunbat United when the friendly exhibition matches are over. Beyblade(s) * Satomb S3 2Glaive Loop: Silas' primary Beyblade in the Beyblade Burst Evolution anime. * Satomb S3 2Vortex Loop: Silas uses this Beyblade after Valt lends him the Vortex frame. Special Moves * Roller Defense: Satomb uses the rollers on its Layer to deflect incoming attacks. * Roller Drift: Satomb falls on the curved edge rollers on its Loop Performance Tip, allowing it to drift back around and counterattack. * Cyclone Loop: Satomb uses the curved edges on its Loop Performance Tip to drift in a circle around the stadium, gaining speed and power, and then it attacks. Beybattles Relationships Valt Aoi Silas and Valt's relationship first started out a rocky one, as Silas cracked Valtryek V2. He got shocked, however, when Valt burst Satomb S3 with his newly upgraded Genesis Valtryek V3. After Sunbat United and BC Sol's friendly match, Silas joined BC Sol, and while he got along well with Valt for the most part, there were moments where the two had disagreements. However, by the time of the World League, Silas eventually came to accept Valt's leadership, especially after borrowing Valt's Vortex Frame for his final battle against Joshua Burns. During the International Blader's Cup, Silas told Valt he would win his matches, and wanted the both of them to reach the finals. Silas even advised Valt to remove the Strike God Chip for his match against Boa Alcazaba. Free De La Hoya Silas has respect for Free De La Hoya's skills, being the best Blader in the World, and fights hard to beat him, thinking of him as one of the only worthy opponents. But, he hates how Valt Aoi, Rantaro Kiyama, and BC Sol as a whole depend on him for his skills so often, and after Free's transfer to the Raging Bulls, Silas takes leadership of the team and works to make it better. Silas also has more urge than anyone to defeat Free, as seen when he used his Roller Defense in the World League to prevent Fafnir F3's Drain Spin and went as far as to reverse spin steal from Fafnir F3 in the International Blader's Cup. Ghasem Madal Silas does not think much of Ghasem at first. During their first encounter, Ghasem was desperate to defeat Silas for humiliating his friends in a battle, despite not knowing much about Beyblade himself. After Silas Burst and destroyed his bey, Ghasem became bent on revenge, due to the fact that the Bey was given to him by his late father. During their first battle in the European League, Silas launched with his right hand because of his lack of respect for Ghasem. After he lost, he gained some respect for Ghasem and decided to go all out and battle against him with a left-handed launch. Silas eventually won in the battle and got BC Sol into the World League. Wakiya Murasaki Silas and Wakiya were both briefly teammates for Sunbat United. However, Silas was shown to disapprove of Wakiya's bossiness, calling him a 'spoiled brat' and saying that he hates how Sunbat United is a team for losers. Despite there being friction between the two, Wakiya at one point helped convince Silas to return to BC Sol after the latter couldn't find any opponents who could challenge him. Wakiya later helps Silas train to win against Xander in the International Blader's Cup. Quotes * "And that's how we do it in the big leagues, kid." * "Show no mercy! Unleash your power!" * "Kid, you're getting on my nerves!" * "I'll finish him off before you can even bat an eye." * "What is what? Some kind of ancient relic?" * "Will you two stop?! You take annoying to a whole new level!" * "Say good night, Satomb!" * "That is the lamest thing I've ever heard." - hearing about Rantaro's fear of unicorns * After finding Cuza above his bed - "I WANT MY LIFE BACK!" * "This team is a perfect fit for you, it's made for losers." * "You've gotta be kidding me!" - after losing to Free in an embarrassing, unexpected way Gallery For a full gallery of images of Silas, see Silas Karlisle/Gallery. Trivia * Silas is the only Group B Blader of the God Blader's Cup who isn't a member of the previous Big Five. * Silas is the third Beyblader after Michael Summers and Shu Kurenai who can launch their Beyblades with both of their hands. * In both the manga and anime, he likes to refer to himself as "oresama" which means "great me", befitting his arrogant attitude. * He can be considered to be Burst counterpart of Kyoya Tategami: ** Both have green hair. ** Both wear similar clothes. ** Both start out as rude and arrogant, but eventually mellow out and become nicer over time. ** Both use Defensive type beys. * Silas could also be considered Kite Unabara's Burst counterpart due to his striking resemblance to the latter both in appearance and personality. Also, both characters are voiced by Takuma Terashima in the Japanese version. ** And again, they also both use defense-types. * He is also similar to Lui in that they are both rude and arrogant, left-handed, have all sharp teeth and also destroyed a main character's bey (e.g. Silas destroyed Valt's Valtryek V2 and Lui destroyed Shu's Spryzen S2) * Silas, along with Shu and Valt, is a new member of the Big Five. * Apart from Naoki Minamo, Silas is the only major blader that wears glasses in the Burst Series. * His birthday is on July 9th. References Category:Sunbat United Category:Real Sun Bat Category:BC Sol Category:Main Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Big Five Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Characters